Splintered Souls
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Inuyasha takes Kagome as mate in secret,before deciding in the end that he must still avenge,leaving with his past love,Kikyo to hell.Inuyasha sees his mistake when he chances a look of what is to come,ending with his mate and pups demise by new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Splintered Souls

Chapter One Sparks Feeding the Flame

I Do Not Own Inuyasha

By Inuyashas Youkai

Kagome had went home for a few days against a certain hanyou's temper tantrums to suggest otherwise. It was just as well because as soon as the village came within their sights ,Sango had to take her weapon to get repaired within her past ,now abandoned village of the demon slayers. Miroku came along seeing as a opportunity to have some alone time with the woman he had come to love ,even if his wandering hand was stubbornly opposing being tagged with only one woman's rump. Thus this left Inuyasha the opportunity to spend time with Kagome seeing as Kikyo was in no present need for the moment.

Although Inuyasha had sworn his up most word to uphold his promise to his love of the past,Kikyo was his past ,and this Inuyasha knew. This however didn't cease his heart from finding love within Kagome,and secretly he loved her back but at the moment he couldn't in good conscience tell her this. One being because of his duty to Kikyo ,the hanyou really didn't have the freedom to choose to be with Kagome, It was like he was a slave to his own heart. In that respect the fact was truth ,Inuyasha out of his love for Kikyo he promised to avenge her and in the end return with her in death to hell. This fate didn't give him the option to love freely outside that,but his heart still did and no matter what he did,Inuyasha couldn't stop his heart from heavily pounding in his chest ,whenever the brat was near.

Indeed Kagome was a brat ,his brat and Inuyasha called her this with love ,and when he spent time with her ,sometimes against his own volition some of his affections for the girl would show. Of Course when questioned about it Inuyasha would make some excuse about it ,or walking of in a huffing puff,and mostly it only happened in her time so Inuyasha really didn't care at that time. Inuyasha a lot of the times did wish that he could escape the fate that was once again thrust upon him ,and really his own word was holding him to it ,but what was he being a man if he couldn't hold onto that. Kouga still held the record in being the demon that could most get under his skin,because of his insistent attempts in taking Kagome from him,and it was still Inuyasha that would always feed into Kouga's taunts.

After the Higarashi's invited Inuyasha to stay for dinner with them became extremely difficult because the hanyou in his daydream, began to muse what it would feel like if this was truly his family ,if things were different . On this night being his human night to further his tortuous hate for the event , making it harder not only hold his emotions in check but also his growing affections for the girl sitting next to him. Although Inuyasha would rather have to be stuck here than have to answer to his past,to temporarily forget for awhile. For these nights Inuyasha could pretend that it was just Kagome and himself sharing the evening with their family ,and while their pups were softly asleep. It was always like this and sometimes the hanyou found himself reluctant to return to his time,but he knew he had too.

In the morning he left the shrine stating in a note, that he went ahead early for her to take three days ,wondering after he left if he was getting soft,and already knew the answer when it came to her .It was always yes, the fact that it was also so that he could get his heart better restrained, now that he returned to his hanyou form,and before Inuyasha faced her again. When she returned after three days Inuyasha always felt happier of course,but also stronger against her taunts luring his desire for her. Although this time it didn't happen that way and Inuyasha found himself reigning in control,and fighting almost a losing battle,especially who ended up bringing her. Kouga.

The hanyou currently in mid swing of his larger than life,transformed Tetseiga to release it's formidable Backlash Kouga came into the uproar's midst carrying Kagome on his back, her arrow pulled taunt aiming it to soar and join the powerful waves sent forth by his sword. Kagome without haste ,released her arrow to chase the Backlash Wave's tail ,wailing on it's trailed suit with the miko still fastened tightly began to spun quickly spun before leaping up into the air to send energy blasts that are equal to that of a fully-powered Wind Scar with his - A claw that Koga earns from his ancestor spirits so that he can avenge the deaths of his comrades, destroy Naraku and has literally become a part of him.

Following shortly after to ensure victory ,Sango swung to swing her Hiraikotsu,combined with the holy staff firmly attached by the sealing sutra's Miroku placed,as it soared into the flames of their comrades previous attack . Although they weren't able to defeat Hakudoushi ,after his near miss attempt to prevent Kagura to mess with her plans,following Kagura releasing Kohaku. In their battle they were able to find some valuable information shockingly thru Naraku's incarnations .It was almost nothing though to their frustrations of opponents escape..When it ended each one of them took note of each other and their surroundings,after seeing Kagura off and promising her to retrieve her after when they gained his defeat. Kagura stubbornly shook it off but was grateful inside for the offer when she refused to stay with Inuyasha's group,flying off on a silky feather into the night,alone.

Surprise lingered within the hanyou on the early return, that she was being carried by Kouga no less was a greater blow to him,and not having much time to recover from their closeness they shared in the visit to her time was not helping. Now happily noticing that Kagome's body no longer clung to his, still knowing how close they were only a few moments before his jealously stuck its ugly head in it,and the hanyou wondered if Kagome ever had the same feeling about him. It was a maddening feeling especially that she now stood within arms distance of him,and how Inuyasha wanted to ruin and lock her and him into a room forever.

As a ,matter of fact right now would be a great time, but unfortunately for him and his demon that was working up within him yet again ,wasn't going to happen. This response to his inner demons commands only served to further pissed him off and stubbornly fought for control,to take and settle its current loss of the woman he saw as his mate. Kagome .Inuyasha wasn't stupid , he knew what the beast within him wanted and in different situation the hanyou would jump all over it ,so because it wasn't ,he wasn't if Inuyasha could help it. Feeling himself begin to lose control of himself ,Inuyasha began to take deep breath's to restrain himself and at the moment failing miserably.

"Kagome ,Your back !"Sango cheered

" Indeed and how fortunate that Kouga was so generous to bring you to us early and lend us a hand " Miroku said to thank Kagome and Kouga ,and also to uneccessarily taunt the already frustrated hanyou.

"Hmmmph! It's not like we couldn't have handled it without without him or Kagome .Speaking of which ,why are you back so soon ? Did ya miss your stinky wolf bastard so soon?" Inuyasha huskily yelled louder than he wanted to in his jealously raging feigned pout, only to ease his emotions in a argument with her.

"Actually , I finished early and I thought since you were nice enough to leave me without interuptions ,I decided to come back early to return to favor. I know how you must want to get on with the hunt for more shards . On the way I ran into Kouga and here we are! But if you would like to go back I could.." Kagome stated before Inuyasha cut her off when she went to Kouga's side before finishing.

'Dammit Kagome wrong answer,why did you have to say that.I don't want you to leave me especially with the wimpy wolf' Inuyasha thought while his anger only fueled his transformation.

' That isn't the only reason Kagome ,and that is the reason I left' Inuyasha thought before moving next to her ,grabbing her hand .

"Inu..Yasha" Kagome gasped slowly turning to meet amber eyes flickering to red and then back again.

" Don't Go ,Mate ." Inuyasha huskily taunted before taking a step towards her

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Splintered Souls

Chapter Two In The Way Of Smoldering Abyss

By Inuyashas Youkai

*I Wanted to give a special thanks to those reviewing thankyou,Especially to inuyashahanyou4kagomemiko.I am thrilled that you all are enjoying..*

The hanyou sat in silence within his tree,with confusion and heaviness, weighing on his night breeze that sought to sooth his soul ,only gave way to the conflicting emotions that always seem to trap him his lonely self made prison. Sighing softly ,Inuyasha looked once more and lowered his eyes towards the scene that waited for him. One by one his sight caught each one of his friends and with each one brought a treasured memory given to him by one of them that changed him. Kagome. That name ,either spoken or thought gave way to the shiver of fear ,from the power of the one who carried that name,held over him.

Earlier ,Inuyasha found himself unexpectedly torn that he wasn't prepared to stop the demands of his secret desire to take the chosen woman as his mate,to be spoken. On one hand if he had a free will to choose with a heart that wasn't already tied than Kagome would've been his mate long ago,with the exception of Naraku of still held the chains binding him with the guilt of what happened so long ago in their past. Kagome held onto his heart without her knowing that she has done so and for a very long time. Still if Inuyasha could only find way to still appease his past so that he could seize his future ,the hanyou would jump all over it without hesitation.

Although the triangle wasn't the only problem that he seemed to place Kagome and himself into there was the demands of his demon trying to sway the rest of him into taking what was his. Kagome.. To Inuyasha, Kagome was indeed his chosen mate, that was proven just by her scent ,and the way her soul seemed to call to him. Tonight was exceptionally hard on him ,like all the nights that he had lost apart of him ,and left him vulnerable .The night of the new moon caused to torment him with his weakened strength and the confusion in his every night just like the last .Inuyasha would wander where their campsite was within hearing distance but was far enough to not lure trouble to his pack.

In the morning ,bright and early, Inuyasha felt renewed as he was once again a hanyou. Although with a cautious mind ,Inuyasha tried really hard not to be of close distance with the miko of his group .Inuyasha preyed with all that was in him that any of her suitors didn't come looking,at least not now. If Any of those were to happen it only meant trouble and that in itself was something they as a group they didn't need,let alone for it to be added ,singling out on two. Despite those reasons Inuyasha also couldn't let Kagome go off with just anyone,and certainly not without him.

Kagome had finally fought and won the chance to return home as soon as she knew they were close to the village .Sneaky wench, but it gave the hanyou somewhat a reprive and if he knew himself by the end of the next day ,lil miss sneaky would have him waiting on her. It wasn't for any other reason but the hanyou's need the calming scent of hers to calm him and that Inuyasha missed her,though that wouldn't be revealed ,at least by him. Within the next few days without any disturbances ,and his companions were with Sango to get her weapon repaired,Inuyasha was alone. Kikyo had made one appearance but lately he felt her prersence more unsettling and cold for some reason,so he sought Kagome's comfort.

With a leap into the well to the awaiting blue that carried him once again to his Kagome.

'Wait what the hell!' Inuyasha thought

'Don't play stupid you know you want her as much as we do..Just say fuck the other wench and take the bitch that wants us ..Desires us..

'Loves us..' The husky voice of his self echoed through his mind

' She does?' Inuyasha thought feeling stupid foreven having this conversation

' Are you stupid ? Really ? Damn and I felt sorry for the bitch maybe I am the one who should be affraid for myself for being stuck with a idiot..Tell ya what why don't you let me take over for awhile and I will prove it too you.' The taunting voice within his head chuckled

'Whatever ' Inuyasha yelled to end this before people began looking at him for all the expressions playing out on his face while silently talking with himself

When the hanyou jumped from the well a odd scent permeated from the house ,and more specifically from Kagome's bedroom,such to her Inuyasha wasn't the only demon in the vacinity that smelt her arousal ,to the hanyous frustration the demonic presence was closing in on her,and because she was unmarked now both shared a common interest. Kagome. The girl was oblivious to it and Inuyasha was surprised seeing demons in her time. The demon that was soon approaching had the intent of challenging whomever stood in the way of taking a mate. Inuyasha felt his blood boil with jealousy and rage because of the pure lust that rolled of Kagome's suitor in thick waves .The hanyou 's mind quickly fell to black,with his infuriated demon within rushing to take its place for dominance.

Once Inuyasha's new rival arrived from within the trees on the far end of the shrine,the demon within had taken complete control to take and protect it's mate. Crimson crashed with a mirror image of its own ,both of the with the same word rolling on their lips .

_Mate._

Feral growls were exchanged ,attacks were thrown,blood spilt, in the end it will be to the death,unless you were the victor who would claim the one with the luscious sweet scent, if you could survive the blood loss that is...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Splintered Souls

Chapter Three Possession of the Burning Pyre

By Inuyashas Youkai

Panting from exhaustion with streams of bloody crimson flowing slowly from his taunt form. The grounds where he stood within the confines of the shrine, forming a small puddle of red around his feet, from the droplets falling to the cold unforgiving surface. It was known that his injuries would heal within a day or two but the almost lethal wounds did weaken his resolve to resist the demon still fighting for control to take its rightful mate. Flowing silver blew around his stumbing body in his stubborn quest towards the room littered with pink lace. Walking past the fallen form of his rival collasped to the ground in a unnatural position,with a smirk. Inuyasha continued his path into the door leading inside to where he could find the comfort of his woman.

With each step becoming harder to endure but he persevered only pausing for a moment at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. Kagome had soon came out of the door to find his current state with a worried gaze looking back at him. The woman was immediately at his side to usher him to her bed wrapped in her scent within her bedroom. Taking the upmost care to clean his wounds and wrap them securely before leaving him to rest. A clawed hand pulled her frozen in her spot,and crimson still had its rein over his smoldering amber, when she felt them crashing into her chocolate ones. A questioning glance at her hanyou gave way to her concerns over his well being,encouraging him speak of what was wrong.

The hanyou in question gazed at her eyes ,finding with the golden chocolate depths and with the delicious scent that followed her,Inuyasha was gettting lost in her presence. When she prodded him for any response from her ,Inuyasha took notice of the blood stains in her bed and sighed. The wench always took care of him and accepted him when everyone else ran screaming ,sighing deeper in the hold she had him just with her being with her. Inuyasha pulled her towards him a little in his response because of her relentless actions toward the hanyou,seemed to always humble him into silence.

"Stay with me Kagome?" Inuyasha huskily spoke with a echoing effect of the three voices of himself spoke

At her nod , Inuyasha pulled her gently with effort to encourage her to slip into the bed with him. Once her small body was under the covers nervously next to him on the oppposite side of the bed .Inuyasha pulled her closer painfully because of the need for her to be closer. A blush feathered across her cheeks from his spot encased in her warmth ,with his arms tightly trapping her within his embrace.

"Better ?" Kagome shyly asked

Inuyasha didn't feel the need to answer in words ,but his demon wanted to respond to his mate with action. Inuyashas nodded against where he was presently nuzzling her neck in submission,then with his lips fluttered across the path of skin where soon his mark would be. Trailing hot open mouthed kisses along the slender curve of her neck Inuyasha was filled with excitement and pride with her gasping moan slipping from between her lips. Taken by her submission towards his ministrations,only seemed to encourage him to continue with simular intent within his whole self. Breaking for air , Inuyasha rose her face until their eyes met so that he could see the emotions within them,when he questioned her.

" Gome, I am sorry about this .I am trying to stop this from happening but I am having a hard time not having control of myself at the moment ..Please forgive me? ."The hanyou Inuyasha took the opportunity when his demon's control wavered slightly to inform Kagome that what was to come was out of his control , earning him a quick shake of her head in confusion.

Inuyasha's demon regained control and took her lips into his in a violent desperate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it ,it slightly took him aback as to why she wasn't fighting him ,and in her actions only seemed to tempt him to do what his demon was urging him to hanyou's voice broke out in a moan against her lips trailing the scorching heat across his exposed chest . Her fingers fiddled with the knot to release the hold closing off the rest of his upper body. Inuyasha found a chuckle rise from his throat at her failed attempts and took her lips back into his while he undid the tie that was currently holding her frustration. Then when he slid his lips down her neck to her exposed shoulder the demon within released a shuddering roar against her skin,and instinctly ground his hips against her .

A quick flick of his wrist Inuyasha sliced the top and skirt from her form, trembling with want. The hanyou rose above her to admire the beautiful sight below him . Even though it was to late to stop the path that he himself in his weakened state with Kagome,he felt that at least that she knew what this would lead to. So,with great resistance in taking her right then and there he paused and gazed at her with desire. His mate looked sexy and tempting with her body glistening with sweat from the pleasant exhertion that only he would only be able to ,after tonight. Inuyasha moved slightly up to her lips and rested his lips neck to her ears.

" Gome ,you know what this means don't you? After tonite you will be mine forever as my mate and I will be yours.I am sorry about this"Inuyasha whispered huskily before resuming his onslaut on her body trembling with desire and need .

" Then I accept ,I trust you and I love you ..So if I am what you want then I give myself to you because without you by my side I am nothing" Kagome breathed through her heavy pants and moans

" Kagome" Inuyasha's being sighed together as one

The demon nipped against her neck while sliding her panties off of her and then removing the rest of his clothes to reveal the god underneath . Kagome breathlessly moaned out his name in the darkness of her bedroom ,with only the pale moon serving as their guiding light. Flipping on his back then pulling her onto his lap facing him ,he flicked his fingers into her heat ,and coated them in her juices. Before lifting her to his throbbing cock Inuyasha's clawed fingers gently led her lips to his ,and he replied to her statement

" Well then I guess there's no problem because I love you too,and I will try to becareful" Inuyasha whispered and feeling her nod he kissed her forhead.

Inuyasha slowly released her hands to wrap firmly around her lucious curvy hips, and slowly lowered her onto his hardened delicious wet and tight interior gripped his desire for her ,slamming into her harder than intended,and violently broke her vaginal wall. Without his control Inuyasha felt he could do nothing except whisper to her, sweet admissions to her,against his fierce and quick thrusts into her sex.

"I'm sorry love . I can't control myself around you anymore Kagome ,I have resisted you for so long..God you feel so good .Kagome ! Become my mate and stay with me!" Inuyasha repeated softly

" Ohhh Inuyasha ! God yes take me ! Harder ! Please!"Kagome screamed

Turning her over on all fours on the floor in a submissive position to take and claim his mate,as she demanded. Inuyasha ran his fingers along her sides, kissed along her spine before taking her hips once again to slam, harder, repeatedly against her and feeling her orgasm tightening around him while she bucked against him. Inuyasha lowered his head to her neck before their joined release and sunk his fangs harshly into her flesh ,when the violent eruptions took them ..Grabbing her by the hair and shoved her jaw into his shoulder to get the hint towards the incision made by his claws,and to his surprise no further explaination was needed when the sting of her emerging fangs sunk into his skin. A pale pink glow grew suddenly around them with the pale amber swirling within the room as the bond was made,then disapppearing as quickly as it came.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

After they were spent both collasped on the bed against each other warmth, and soon fell to the slumber awaiting them,curled into each others to wake before the sun rose completely, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to the beatiful woman laying beside him as the memories flooded inside him ,and wiped the smile offf his face. It was confirmed in the mark slowly clotting on her neck and within their bond Inuyasha knew that he bore hers as well. It wasn't that this wasn't something he wanted but this wasn't the way Inuyasha wanted to take Kagome as his mate. But now that he had her Inuyasha found that he couldn't regret what was already done because it wouldn't do anything. The hanyou knew that with his mate would have to over come the obstacles together. Two . Naraku and Kikyo.

Inuyasha stood from the bed then looked to gaze upon his beautiful mate before going outside to dispose the body of the demon that dared challenge him. Quickly grabbing the dead courpse, making his way to jump into the well. Inuyasha wanted to get this over with and return before she woke. On the other side Inuyasha leapt out into the forest in his time ,and was soon met with a unexpected sight. An Unexpected someone .Kikyo. Kikyo was waiting for him on the other side The hanyou shocked by this wanted to turn and run away as his demon suggested ,but something in her eyes had froze him to his spot. Something that reminded him of the love for her and the pain they endured when they were separated,turned against one another,and she died. The demon within lightly stroked against their ties of their bond to regain his counterparts attention,but had inadvertantly awoken the fear in his mate.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha had softly spoken

"Inuyasha ,I am so glad I found you .I have been waiting." Kikyo coldly stated

Feeling the bond within him tighten as his mate's fear became more palpable with her close coming proximety. Inuyasha allowed a purring sound rumble in his chest ,attempting to soothe his distraut mate,but that was to late for she was already coming and Kikyo knew it. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his torso and for the life of him couldn't explain why he followed with his arms around her. At first Inuyasha felt he was only doing it to say goodbye to his past until in his awoken stupor ,the hanyou saw it for what it was when he took in the sight of his mate. The hanyouess gracefully leaped from the well and took a defensive stance in front of them in all her glory,before the gates of hell opened .

Inuyasha found himself fighting against her intentions when her kiss pulled him further into their farewell embrace and dragged him lower. Although in truth he was leaving the ones he wanted to stay with ,and not being able to break free,or tell them anything against what it looked like,saddened him. Inuyasha found he was saying goodbye to the wrong person ,from the corner of his eyes he saw that of his mate and the others fight with tears in their eyes. The pain was tearing him apart, and it was confirmed in what he felt within the bond Inuyasha currently felt rolling off his mate in waves.

'Kagome never knew ,she thinks that I am abandoning her to be with Kikyo and what ! Our pup? Fuck ! No!' Inuyasha thought as his body thrashed his body against his captor before the entrance to hell closed to return to his mate

Before Kikyo made her decent within hells gates completely,Kagome's bow broke through her barrier and struck of the advantage to her mate to escape ,when he took to leap from the hole taking him to his things happened ,Naraku took a stance behind his mate striking her down ,placing her under his control before anyone could stop him and then with his vile power to overthrow things closed the hole into hell before Inuyasha could interfere otherwise.

The hanyou was pissed as he slammed his first against the surface that separated the way, that would take him back and retrive his mate and pup from that slimy bastard . Tears flowed down his cheeks to demonstrate his anger and fear for what awaited for his mate .His anger seethed through his just as the fear from his defeat devoured him. For now he was trapped with the wench Inuyasha now hated with fury and Kagome was taken by the one who would surely torture, then kill them both. Inuyasha would find a way back to her ,he knew or he would die trying,but this fate chosen for him wasn't over yet ,and not by a long shot if he could help it.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Splintered Souls

Chapter Four Divided Soul

By Inuyashas Youkai

* Thankyou for all that have reviewed ,enjoying this story .For that I convey my deepest gratitude to you..So I give you this long chapter,although I must warn you I cried myself while writing this chapter but its needed here before the oncoming chapters. This chapter is a very emotional and dark chapter but I must assure you that this is a Inuyasha and Kagome fic but their is going to be a lot of angst , dark intent ,and touch and go for a bit ..It will get better as the story moves on.. Thanks again and may I gift to you chapter Four of Splintered Souls '_Divided Soul'_... Enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha only my story plot and my own characters created within my own demented mind.*

The growing darkness surrounded and consumed the light as a gust of wind is to a flame . The purity within the weakened hanyouess bloodied from head to toe from the injuries that she ensued from the point where she was taken. Light the candle to the flame with the heavy winds of vile intentions clouding her soul as a shattering sound echoed within her dull and blank mind,as the flickering spark to the dying flame just blew out. Kagome or the girl who once was is no longer as her soul had become severed into small unrepairable shards of broken glass. The ties that once tied her to this world are torn from her as the heart that she once bore was ripped from her soul ..She no longer bore the mark of the bond that she once shared with that of her hanyou,nor did she remember anything from that life as that to was ripped far from her reach.

Naked and thrown to the floor ,dejected and abandoned to exist only life as she was bidden to now. Laying with no desire to get up or move, she had lost the fight when her soul was taken from her, and the light was no longer present only the need and desperate desire for her death to come. Although ignoring the small puddle with the impartial remains of the unborn and premature fetus laying in between her legs ,the girl continued to lay there and waited for the 's lifespan was anyone's to take,the tears no longer came,and was left with only the feeling of willing herself to her last resort. Death from the blood loss, hoping that her remains of what was her would escape her as well for she no longer wanted anything from this life .Though a low familiar cackle sounded darkly in her ears with the promise that what she wished for wouldn't be a option yet for her and wouldn't be any time soon.

~ Inuyasha' s Remorse~

The hanyou sat within the pale room, against the walls painted with blood ,while the increasing heat of the room cause a melting of the crimson fluid and that now began to run down the walls in small rivers to puddle on the hard floor. Momentarily lost in thought Inuyasha felt something within himself ,something that he shouldn't be feeling at the time but did. Confirming his suspicions, a small river of blood flowed from the mark created by his mate down his shoulder, but there was no injury except for now receding mark with the crimson fluid,and that carried his mate's scent. The blood clotted and then everything he possessed that gave any proof to his mates existance and their bond was gone.

Inuyasha allowed his body to fall to his knees ,and his body took over and shook with fury in devastation, to what happened could've meant. Tears soon fell from his amber orbs, rimmed with crimson hues ,while a unrestrained whine erupted from his chest ,when he felt her soul leave his presence slowly. Panting heavily for the air, feeling like he was straining to inhale, as if he was knocked down ,and lost the air to breath ,within his lungs with a fierce punch. His hands collected at his sides firmly tightened in a fist that his claws only seemed to pierce his skin but no pain came. Nothing could be more numbing and devastating as the loss that what the hanyou just felt for his mate was lost to him now.

"No Kagome ,don't tell me your dead ..Please don't leave me now when I just got you ..Please ! Buddha No ! Not You !What did that bastard do to you ? No!I am so sorry koi I never wanted to leave you ! I am so fuckin sorry ! Gahhhh! " Inuyasha cried for the loss of his mate

The hanyou all the while punching the walls in fury, for something he couldn't protect her from without concern for the bloody broken knuckles ,and Inuyasha no longer cared for the only thing he cherished was gone ..His mate Kagome and their unborn,he could no longer feel them anymore. There was nothing he could do to help them or bring them back because he was now trapped, where she was out into the midst of the evident pain and to his present thoughts regarding his loss ,Inuyasha was oblivious to the crimson taking over his amber orbs.

~ Kagome's Weakeness~

The paled hanyouess still collapsed on the bloody floor with her eyes drawn in temptation to roll back within the sockets in her skull. Her ears matted with dried crimson, while the blood drained from the puncture to her skull, and her once silver locks with black tips were nothing, but the result of ultimate bloodshed. Her lethargic body covered with bruising, that would provoke the horror of how she was still alive .Kagome ,no longer felt the pain for she was numb from the shock her fatigued form was experiencing from the blood loss. The screams and the faded cries from the disappearing faces, of whom she once knew bellowed from the fear of what would endure, once she was taken from them. The miko no longer felt the abandonment or rejection of her mate, for her or their pup that she felt when he finally disappeared from her,and went to fulfill his honor to his past already knew without looking that her mate mark no longer shown through her now marred flesh,and because his presence disappeared once she died .To her disappointment her death was only to be revived,once again,and to linger within this hell. Not that she wanted anything to do with, or desired anything that had to do her with her accidental mate,thus rejecting the bond too for another, abandoning her to this life, but she also didn't crave anything that came with what she once was,and now she indeed no longer wanted but despised it..

~ The Cracking Of Ones Soul Severs Another~

Inuyasha fell back in a heap on the floor, when he heard the crackling simular to glass ,while images finally shown to him by his demon counterpart and who caught those final farewell sentiments, within their bond before their ties were severed. All of a sudden he felt weakened, as the image of his mate was frozen still on the cold ground ,covered in her own blood ,and with that of his unborn child spilled from her between her legs..Tears fell like rivers down his cheeks, as he felt everything his mate felt ;the rejection of their bond by him,and her dejection to herself to will herself to die ..The pain of the injuries that she endured ,which he mused she was sure to be in shock from . .Shortly Following, within his mind,everything played out from begining to end :starting with the bastards taking her from him,and the moment she finally gave into death ..The most saddest thing that he ever experianced in his life was the moment she begged for death to take her ,and one so precious to him didn't want anything but peace from the pain of her broken the bastard wouldn't allow that would he ...Naraku just brought her back from death and the look of emptiness overcome her once lively brown orbs ,ones that now further broke his heart. Then the paled hanyouess in a mess of her own fatal fluid wrapping her in a lethal blanket was the only thing conforting her from the chill ..His mate's eyes looked to nowhere ,no longer loving,no longer caring , and was only just there with a blank stare looking at 's fate now hung in the balance of Naraku's control, while her existance became nothing ,but a lifeless doll that relented the control to her enemy because she was no more,and she wanted no more..

( Inuyasha hanyou_,Human Inuyasha,_**Demon Inuyasha**)

" Ahhhh ,my mate .No ..My sweet , beautiful mate and my innocent child ..I am sorry ..So very sorry ..But I promise if it takes my last breath I will escape this hellish nightmare .I will take you with me somewhere where no one can Ever hurt you like that Ever again and take you away from me again .. Dammit! I am sorry that I never told you but taking you was never a mistake I promise you ..I won't allow that bastard to have you just to destroy you more and he will pay ..I promise you mate he will feel the pain that he did when he... He killed you! Its just got personal ..Ohh god why would you allow such innocent beautiful creatures become so dead and broken " Inuyasha violently sobbed .

"_Kagome ,I will come for you I promise ..even if its only to say goodbye until I find you again when I follow you in death ..For I have nothing left without you .. Nothing what we did was a mistake except for me allowing this to happen to you afterwards.. My precious mate Aishiteru"_

" **Our mate was taken from us now she is lost and we can't help thinks we left her for dead while we take the dead wench in her place" Inuyasha's demon raged thru the hanyous mind when he finally took over dominating his counterparts.**

~ Meeting In The Cold Dark Place~

Kagome felt a shiver go done her spine, but she dared not to move, as she found herself shackled to a nearby wall in the middle of surrounding darkness ,and without care or concern what happened to her now for she was broken . She let her eyes once again fall back, while her eyelids flutter closed ,and soon within her mind she was met with the vision of a very pained and broken hanyou..She felt that she should remember as to who this person reminded her of but her mind remained blank.

Although Inuyasha didn't remember falling asleep ,but was grateful when his reddened eyes took into that of his mate, being bound to wall like a animal. Kagome still remained unconscious ,as he walked toward her bruised bare form for all to see, and as her mate he stood close to shield her naked body .Inuyasha overlooked her exausted form ,only being held up by the chains tying her to the wall. Looking on in horror, seeing up close of how critically, fatally she had been injured ,and found now how that shed actually died, in more ways than one. Raising a hesitant clawed hand toward her fragile form to rub lightly against the flesh of her cheek ..

A shuddered whine broke past his lips, while offering comfort to his mate ,by nuzzling into the crook of her neck ,where his mark should be but wasn't .Inuyasha continue to submit to his mate, in support of her weakened state by purring ,as she called it into her torn and bloody hanyou ears . Soft kisses were splayed over where the stubs marked where those said ears would've been been. Gently grazing his clawed fingers across her womb ,where he came across a gaping wound from where something plunged into her ,and it must've been where his child was abruptly forced down, and torn from between her legs. The whine and yips came only stonger in sorrow for the damage that his mate had endured..He realized as well that his mate didn't seem to hear him while his efforts to sooth her went unnoticed ,with a gasp of shock Inuyasha discovered the truth, as he further descended into despair..He couldn't even sooth his mate anymore ,couldn't tell her how much he loved her, missed her,even longed for her. Because without the mark bonding them as mates Inuyasha couldn't let her see without words ,and Naraku knew that. Futhermore noting the blank stare, that she now embellished in his direction of his touch, Inuyasha painfully saw that due to the damage to her to fall to death,and in result Kagome had also lost her ability to sight..

Naraku's intent was simple it was of neverending torture,endless pain ,and left alone without nothing left to comfort her. The revelation floored Inuyasha and sent him into full panic for his mate ,while reaching up over her broken skull to reach for the metalic objects so taunt, that they were cutting along his mates wrist. In his mind his only thought was that he needed to release her from this hell and then he would heal her somehow, but he couldn't allow her to remain another moment, without him alone to suffer..

So frantically he tried ignoring the burning, he felt while trying to set her free from the bindings,and that held her bloody body still. After numberous desperate attempts at breaking those things, keeping her prisoner ,thus failing, Inuyasha cried while sinking to his knees and wrapping his arms around her .Despite his previous attempts at not allowing his mate access to his own ears ,Inuyasha wanted her to give her something, any confort he could that he was with her ,and by turn without hesitation he leaned his head against her stomach ,where their baby was aborted by the bastards hands. Flickering his fluffy appendages against her frail stomach, Inuyasha felt more tears if possible flow down his face in full submission.

"Inu ..yasha ?" Kagome whispered while her unconscious mind sought out an shattered image of her hanyou

In response Inuyasha rubbed his head in a nod,while his ragged sobs only gotten more fierce in intensity,and grasped to hold onto her tighter. For a short moment his heart soared to know that his mate knew that he was with her ,only to shatter when the gravity of the situation hit him full force once again.A sigh escaped his mate that caused him to look up at her in painful awe as she was looking back and forth trying to find looked so lost and he felt his heart break a second time..

"I am glad that I was able to reach you I feared that it wouldn't have worked but trust me when I say none of this is your fault ..Its Mine and the only thing I ask is that you let me go and forget about me Inuyasha." Kagome's voice echoed while in three parts human ,hanyou ,and demon forms.

The hanyou frantically shook he head no, for what she was asking wasn't a option. Inuyasha refused to leave her alone to take the blame without knowing the truth, that he loved her so much, and killed him to see her like this. He continued moving his ears against her tattered skin, while touching her, with the light kisses that he'd hope would convey the reason why he couldn't leave her . To tell her how sorry he truly was his mate and Inuyasha would go absolutly mad and die without her. Just the thought of losing her for good ,roughly pushed bile up into his throat in fear for his mate and for himself.A howl tore from his throat while he sobbed while trying to heal her from the numerous wounds on her weak body until he had made it to her neck once more to nuzzle against her neck.

"Inuyasha , you see what Naraku has done. I am sorry that you have to see me like this, but it has too be done for I am no longer the same person you claimed as your mate ..Naraku made it so I couldn't hear ,couldn't see and when I wake I won't remember anything ,only when I sleep can I remember any of you .Although I don't think it would be long before he takes those moments too.I dont want to hurt you or the others so please don't make me feel the pain of causing your deaths too. I called you soul to me because I wanted to say goodbye and that I don't blame you for leaving me for Kikyo or for anything that's happened."

"..."

Inuyasha again fiecely shook his no ,to anything she had said, because none of it was true .It was her, that he loved not Kikyo, and that bastard would be torn limb from limb ,when he was done with him ,for what he has done to his precious mate .Afterwards he would take her and kiss her ,until she got it through her thick skull that this hanyou was hers,and wouldn't be be for anyone but. Counldn't she know that ,of course not because he was a idiot ,he was painfully seeing her as she was now and it crushed him .Equally pissed that his mate was forced to not be able to see or hear what this hell was doing to him ,it was literally cutting him deep and eating at him alive. So weakly he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist to shelter her once again ,then gently reached her lifeless face to face him blindly. Inuyasha didn't hesitate in showing her within his protecting embrace and soft kiss that soon became one with ferocious need for her to know everything,and nothing hidden with the tears rolling down for only her. One soft kiss with a everlasting message just for her ,submitting ,removing his walls,allowing her to feel everything and hiding nothing within the demanding plea.

"I can't leave you mean to much to mean to walk away please don't ask me to . I will do everything to get you back because I love you too much and you are mine ,regardless . I can't and I won't leave you here to die again and again by this bastard ..I will get you back even with force and even if it means I have to die to get it ..Until then wait for me Don't give up on me for I am coming.."

When the kiss broke ,he guessed that because in her weakened state she couldn't hold on any longer, when he found himself back in the same room as was only now it seemed he was alone..Inuyasha found that he was alone to his own musings without the nagging of the walking dead to interfere in his plan to escape and make it to his mate that needed him if just as much but more ..This he knew because he felt it within their first and last kiss until the were together again..

"Very Soon ,My Mate You will be back where you belong. With me. "

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Splintered Souls

~Chapter Five~

Weakening In The Monster's Grasp

By Inuyashas Youkai

Alone. Abandoned. Forsaken to this hell that now became her home. Trapped within the horrid voices whispering into her mind and what was left of her own thoughts of her shattered memories. Only left with random nameless images ,some looking down upon her with hatred and the others were smiling with humorous eyes..

'Were they laughing at me ,while others took out thier hatred on me?'

No longer feeling the pain anymore , only the numbness from the rush of the blood escaping her body,while her heartbeat began to slow the dragging beat of a banging drum ,combined with the sounds of bone crushing slams to ensure of the pressure and release of more blood. Gasping to breath with the wheeze escaping her lips rewarded with so much pain and allowing more blood to be slewn from her lips after a fit of persistant coughs.

Weakened by the effort ,Kagome's head rolled to the side and her limbs drooping slowly to her side .

As time passed ,she almost felt herself slip into darkness before taking one last shallow breath before her eyes fluttered closed falling towards unconsciousness. When the images passed through her mind this time she no longer recongnized anyone from the moving pictures behind her minds eye. All of them looked the same just random strangers made up from her imagination so she wouldn't have to be alone ..Although soon the faces disappeared from her memories and she was left with nothingness staring into the dark unseeing with blank eyes.

Somehow she felt her body falling deeper into the unknown abyss and then when her heart slowed to a final lingering pause for the last time,Kagome let her self to fall further to release her soul from her body. She lay silent when the last beat finally stopped its melodic pounding from her chest . For the last time she allowed her soul to meet one last time with the friendly stranger to say farewell and to thankyou for his kindess.

~ Final Farewell~

Inuyasha was getting angrier by the minutes passing ,knowing that his hanyou mate wouldn't have much time before she passed on ,if he couldn't stop it. Soon Naraku would win ,and in that another souless slave to do his bidding ,one they would eventually be forced to kill .Sobbing once again knowing that at the time the hanyou couldn't help her and it further destroyed him. Exhausted by the weight of failure within his mind and the damage it costed him was to much to bear. Allowing himself to collapse from it all into the awaiting darkness that then called to him,and rushed towards it's soothing light blindly. In his horror ,Inuyasha found himself back within the darkness surrounded and covered in his broken mate's blood.

Sickened ,devasted by the way someone would violent mame someone as pure as the angel that he loved , now in front of him. Kagome's condition only worsened by the time he saw her again but was glad that she finallly came for him once that two days from when he laid his eyes upon her the last time. Now ,their wasn't a place that wasn't bruised or torn and leaking blood from her tattered body.

Inuyasha stepped to place her a gentle ,and protective embrace to maybe now shield her from pain if only while he could remain with her ,he would. Inuyasha ,felt if he could stay with her as long as he could stay by her side ,the hanyou would give everything up so he could be with her and share her pain...It would take some of the weight of her weakened body already waiting to break and releasing her pained soul.

" Hello, I appologize for bringing you here while your sleeping but I won't take long to say what I wanted to say and then I won't bother you anymore. Would that be okay ? " The voices of the dying being in his arms rasped

A whine escaped his chest ,when the new truth hit him hard,and the hanyou brought his hands around the small of her back and tangled his claws of his other hand into his mate's bloodied tresses, pulling her tightly against his chest. Wracking sobs erupted from his shaking form and with one lingering squeeze he nodded into his familar notch at her neck ..All the while trying to fight back the urge to scream and for her muffled it into a pained outward cry.

" I wanted to say Thankyou for everything .."

"No! Don't you dare thank me ! " Inuyasha roar boomed ,echoing against the walls around them into silence to the oblivious girl, before urging the need to wretch .

The hanyou snuggled his face against hers while shaking his head in the negative to allow her to see that she owed him nothing ,but he himself owed her everything and couldn't give her a damn thing. It was a very humbling experiance that broke him with every word his mate spoke to him, without even truly knowning who he was..With the injuries she had recieved the last time after he last saw her had finally took the last of her recongnition of him from her mind.

Kagome even thanked him for it which killed him even more ,for what in his mind Inuyasha couldn't fathom . Inuyasha leaned back to look at her with torn eyes with the blank eyes randomly searching for the owner of the voice that so lovingly spoke to her through light nuzzles ,protective embraces ,and grazes of his lips whereever his lips could reach exposed seered flesh .

Inuyasha ,more than anything wanted her to know that she was loved, needed , desired still, and longed for, and ,instead of the nothing she was molded into by Him. The hanyou also wanted her to have knowledge of his silent promise of his oath that he would soon never again leave her side ..By no reason whatsoever would she be ever touched the way she was suffering from ,Inuyasha would protect her ..Lastly he wanted to impress upon her that soon he would follow and be with her once again,the way he wanted to be.

Softly brushing across the rough terrain of her face with his fingers then lifting her chin up to his ,until there eyes met. Inuyasha made his descent lowering until their lips touched and became one in a silent fell rapidly from his eyes while he continued to move swiftly in desparation leading her into her own oblivion with their dance across each others lips.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Splintered Souls

~ Chapter Six~

Becoming One's Puppet And The Theft Of One's Soul

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Loosing Ground~

After his mate had let go of him for the last time, sending him back to his self lothing loneliness ,to never be able to see her exept for one on the opposing side. Deep down knowing that if that would be the case ,there would be no way that he could ever attack her, even if she was completely deluted by Naraku's sick end for her. Since then there was nothing but the dread of what Naraku could have possibly done with her to fit in his deceitful plans against them. It had been three days since they had said their goodbye's and ever since then the hanyou had been a constant demonic rage, with the crimson bleeding making it evident.

' I am so sorry that I ever let you go Kagome..I hope one day in time I could make you forget all of it...'

~ Restrained Tormented Rage~

The seed ,which planted his most current incarnation was complete,slowly standing to walk blankly controlled with one of the darkened sout of the tainted shard, one poisoned with malice and pain,if the spawn didn't listen to it's master ,the punishment would be swift unlike Kagura. She had once was Kagome now no longer looked nor carried herself like she one had, with her bouts of ravinous need for blood for recently had to be bound and gagged by a muzzle and leash. Without a human soul ,the only thing that remained was her barely controled feral bloodthirsting beast,only by the simple yet breakable monster's innocent soul had been removed shortly after passing this time instead of being revived ,Naraku had something else rather more fitting to the desolation he wished to envoke.

Kagome's pale body ,with her bloodied glare of a promised marring ,once released within her menacing smirk told of her desired intent,and one that carried no lips purplish blue, hinting at the grey tint of her skin laying beneath the concealing contrast of her black kimono, and her black with silver streaked hair :now cleaned and wrapped up into a sloppy bun in between at the stubs of her ears,held up by two chopsticks. The scaring and tearing of her flesh remained visable,especially around the mark of Naraku's no longer spoke but clearly made herself known by low growling and snarls,like a wild beast foaming at the mouth waiting for the freedom to strike.

~ A New Deceit Is Born~

One mistake when the newborn beast ,Kagome caught sight of another, while on her leash to be taken to a nearby open clearing to be taken out to feed, and one that was used to threaten once this new intruder within her territory came through with intentions of dealing with her master, Naraku. The bastard and this woman wench dressed in red and white ,and strangely carried by slithering white looking snakes in the air around her, now stood nearby her private space.

For some reason unknown to her ,Kagome didn't much like it or her in such close proxiemity to her,and the little that she gathered from the few spoken words that Kagome caught while visciously maiming some poor unaware victim, it seemed like the woman had access to something her master as she claimed herself to be,was pleading for a temporary alliance,but unfortunately she hadn't still figured out yet that wasn't possible or what her master had in mind.

Although her master must have believed that she was neccessary to his backhanded scheming, to need this strange woman here ,and Kagome her standing guard to ensure she didn't do anything stupid. It wasn't but her forced alliance to Naraku as she was now his, but there was only one within his pack of pathetic imitations that she clearly accepted ,and not was because they desired the same simple basic need ,to be free, Kagura. So in time along with being Naraku's incarnation, born from his womb after devouring her ,Kagome became Kagura's confidant pet.

So Kagura had to be present with Kagome when Kikyo and Naraku met with Kagome's presence was called in as some reason unknown to to chained animal ,Kagome acted viciously once Naraku had for a small moment had released Kagome against Kikyo. It was his intention knowing of her actions to attack Kikyo to show the seriousness of the situation if she betrayed their aggreement ,and this made Kagome purr with glee. Still, why she'd gotten so happy with the chance of killing just one pathetic being, out of the many kills she had was unbeknownst to her . Only to be pissed when Naraku teased her with the flauted prey just to be reigned back once she gotten close. Kagome soon turned towards her master with a maddening glare to voice her dislike in his little game, with her food.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kagome snarled ,forcibly yanking on her tightly coiled chain holding her still, until Naraku sent her flying ,with the powers from the consumed tainted piece of the jewel,against a nearby tree .Soon Kagura came to comfort her dazed state.

A trade was accepted by the Miko, Kikyo herself, and one that would ensure once she came through with her part of the deal .If she failed she wouldn't get nothing ,and in the end Naraku himself would send her back to hell himself to deal with the wrath that he freed her from the Ruler of Fire Kikyo's assistance she would get Kagome's soul to take as her own, along with Inuyasha's return as a human, but only if she passed on the shikon jewel to him once it was returned to it's rightful sundown ,the hanyou would be released into Naraku's prison so that he could as well be reunited with Kikyo and the rest of his pack to search for the rest of the very little needed to be created into it's rightful glory .

~ Naraku's Assurance~

Now having the connection with Kagome ,brought forth with the jewel shard placed into her back had the availability of her insight to where the sensations leading to the locations of the shards that were currently evading him. Besides those that were in Kouga , and Kohaku, their were four left and one seemed to be in another existance of floating within purple and blue,and the other seemed to be in a different time completely : one that humans ruled , and demons submitted in the shadows. Naraku would soon change that it was certain the tables would certainly be turned and with the help of their would be forced to return with the soul of Kagome to her time ,as Kikyo said it ,and in the body of Kikyo. They would be forced to pretend nothing had happened when truly everything had ,and the hanyou hated her for it.

Sango ,Miroku , Kouga ,and Sesshomeru would be forced to play his little game as well with different incentives of course. For Sesshomeru , it sure that for the safe return of his intended Rin ,taken from the village after the slaughter of Kikyo's sister,and with a handful of villagers to have Kikyo retrieve her as his bait. Originally it wasn't apart of the official agreement but with some added influence to Kikyo having her hanyou as a human alive when he was brought back ,and instead of his demise by Naraku's hands.

Kikyo, she eventually saw it his way to kill anything that got in her way from completing her task,and even if it was her own blood that she had to destroy. Miroku of course had the recent extra snag of his windtunnel with the promise if he didn't take his warning he would take his curse and rip it open immediately without another thought taking care of whomever stood near . The hanyou, Kouga, and the demonslayer would act on instict alone to bring the girl they once knew from Naraku's hold once they caught sight of her ,unfortunately it might lead to their demise.

~Their Destination Has Begun~

Naraku , once the sun had set sent Kagura with Kagome curled up next her ,and Kanna on a light whisp of a feather ,carrying them to what seemed for the time it took to the ends of the earth to meet a courier lord of slaves, Abigor ,in place of his master Emma-o (Ruler of hell),to seal their trade and with him a Okurimono(- a demon which is known for following one home to either protect them from being eaten or to eat them)to stand guard, and a chackled man ,which upon closer inspection it wasn't a man at all ,but a demon .

Within Kanna's mirror carried imprisonment talismans ,entrapping certain manevolent entities that were required for the trade of a Inu Hanyou prisoner to be released into Naraku's captivity. Among those were a total of twelve of them to be exchanged for the prisoner from hell's fiery grasp, and this was only for starters . Unbeknownst to the wicked ,Kagome would soon be apart of that trade after Naraku had his fill she would be released in Emma-o's captivity,and only known to Naraku himself before Kagara would meet her demise. The requested sealed within the talismans included for Emma-o's enjoyment:

.Akurojin-no-hi- a ghostly fire

,Amanojaku- a small demon that instigates people into wickedness

Ato-oi-kozō- an invisible spirit that follows people, said to be the spirits of deceased children

Baku- an auspicious beast who can devour nightmares

Enenra- a monster made of smoke

Gashadokuro- a giant skeleton, the spirit of the unburied dead.

Goryō- vengeful spirits of the dead.

Jikininki- ghosts that eat human corpses

Kawa-akago- an infant monster that lurks near rivers and drowns people.

Konaki-jijī- an infant spirit that cries until it is picked up, then increases its weight and crushes its victim.

Netchku- The silver Demon owl.

Yagyō-san- a demon who rides through the night on a headless horse

It was for reasons unknown for the things requested or that so much of quantity for one simple Inu hanyou the demoness thought . Although , said Inu hanyou was begining to piss her off by the way he continued to look at her ever since their presence was announced . Kagome didn't like the feelings she got from the look he gave through his eyes, and they spoke of emotional pain and anguish,seemingly at her.

Once they took into the skies ,Kagome began to voice loudly the remote dislike of the feelings that his facial expressions gave off inside her. It was then before she did that Kagura stepped in to calm her with a deep soothing rub to the stubs of where her ears once had been . It became soon that Kagome fell asleep and Kanna decided to go ahead of them leaving Inuyasha and Kagura alone .It was known by Kagura because Kanna felt unnerved by the hanyouess's vibes sent her way as well and could no longer stand to endure it . One look towards the way the hanyou looked down at his once upon a time hanyou mate with a sorrowful longing and mourning for the one he at one time loved and still did,it was then Kagura spoke.

"There are alot more worse things that could've been befallen upon her when placed with Naraku,and if you don't becareful could pull yourself in with it. She does no longer feel pain but of extreme hatred for somthing she doesn't understand .Although there's is something that we share and that is to be free but I have a feeling when we do ,Naraku will ensure to twist it exactly like the jewel." Kagura carelessly threw out

"Look I can free you both just help me do so before Naraku takes away the chance" Inuyasha weakly proposed

" Hahaha, and how do you propose that ?Things have changed since you left you know ?Do you know that your release was because of Kikyo's pact with Naraku to give him the jewel once you and her pair up with your pack to reunite the jewel in trade for your human lives. Besides all you can do now is sit ,you can hardly stand much less fight ! The only reason I am even telling you is to warn you . In this state , Kagome unconsciously puts up an invisable barrier that inadvertantly cuts us off temporary from Naraku's eyes and ears"

"What the hell! No way, I will have anything to do with that ! Hey how long does she stay like that with her barrier?" Inuyasha panted

"As long as her ears are rubbed and she sleeps why?" Kagura questioned

"Listen Kagura, can you get it where would she stays that way until we get to Sesshomeru's and get something else in place to shield your presence?" Inuyasha questioned

" I think so ,I never tried for long periods of time just long enough for things normally done in private ,or for her and I to have a break"Kagura mused

"We are now, if your willing to try, I just need time to recouperate then I will fight for both of you to be free when I fight Naraku"Inuyasha answered

"Do you realize yet she doesn't remember anything of you or the rest of your pack of filthy humans?I am the only one she hasn't attacked and although I want her free are you ready for the consequeces of her release? For starters Kikyo ,I know she has a bloodlust desire to maim her though we don't know why?Do you?" Kagura teased

"I know that! I will take on that respponsibility as I am the reason she is in this mess.I will take her out and if she takes Kikyo's life as a consequence so be it,even myself .Kagome may not remember us but she remembers the feelings she gets with those people. I won't fail her this time ,not again so I won't fail you ..So what do you say? Do you want to be trapped with Naraku all your life until he kills you or will you let me help you?" Inuyasha threatened

Without responding,Kagura changed directions westward to Sesshomeru's territory with one thought on her mind.

'Although it may kill us all ,but I am going to follow you because either way we are free,dead or alive. I speak for Kagome and myself ,we are tired of these antics of his,for different reasons ..'

Inuyasha relaxed with the knowledge that he could at least look at her once again,even though now they were on opposite sides it calmed him. Kagome purred softly nuzzling Kagura's fingers and the hanyou sighed thinking how well she took to the treatment when he'ed hate it ,but later assumed that with the forgotten injuries it soothed her somehow. As they neared west the hanyou longed to be like that with Kagome again,to sooth her as he once had before he betrayed her to die. Once they had gotten their with Sesshomeru himself on their heals when they made it to the gate to make his long winded inquiries when they made it inside.

Beyond the closed doors , a miko, Tamae was summoned to assist in placing a shard within Kagura, the last of what Kikyo hadn't managed from taking in Sesshomeru's care that Rin found . This was to have the same effect Naraku had ,not only to prolong her life once Naraku found out of their escape, but to cloak to shield her from being discovered .The miko was originally brought to the castle to train Rin because after Kagome disappeared , she wanted to learn the trade while in Sesshomeru's care before Naraku had taken her. Kagome was placed into a cage of sorts by the collective beams entertwining when Sesshomeru's and Inuyasha's blades crossed and forced into the ground,within the confines of a private room.

"I hope you know lil brother that dead wench of yours will be six feet under when I am done with her for taking Rin" Sesshomeru seethed once looking on what had occured to Kagome in the short time of her capture

"Join the club ,Sesshomeru this one here would love to get her hands on her, if I hadn't pull her back when Naraku demanded Kikyo would be torn limb from limb ..Kagome now thrives on her rage , craves it, because in essence it's all she has left" Kagura amusedly admitted

"Wait What ! Kikyo has been confronted with Kagome?What do you mean thats all she has left if she's alive her soul must still be, all we need to do is get her something like me and anchor it.. Right Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha questioned

" It would be true if Kagome carried hers.." Sesshomeru explained interupting the wind sorceress

"What!"

" Of course, Kagome is like a incentive threat to ensure that the miko succeeds with what he see, the girl ,instead of Naraku keep reviving her after awhile got mundane to him ,so he changed tactics..She only has her demonic bloodthisty beast left behind"

"Wait a minute than where? What?"Inuyasha studdered as the pieces began to form

"In Kanna's mirror waiting until Kikyo hands over the jewel in trade for Kagome's soul and your humanity she claims to hand over the jewel.." Kagura answered while plucking out the tainted jewel from her pet Kagome,then handing it over to Tamae.

"Where's Rin?"Sesshomeru demanded

"She's was in a dark ,and abandoned corridor that was once Kagome's feeding cell, but for some reason her scent didn't appeal to her tastes so Naraku moved she is now I do not know it isn't like he trusts me with such under my knowing track record "

"Bastard!"Sesshomeru roared

"So right now Kagome is like how I am when I transform?"

"Afraid so ,yes little brother"

The hanyou turned to look into the room across him to see movement with red eyes glaring with a snarling threat towards him ,in a awakened wrath against her unknown soon to be prey ,and being placed in odd and new surroundings. Slowly walking towards the room only to stand face to face with the feral goddess standing in front of him sneering. Kneeling in a squat ,Inuyasha met eyes with glowing red and his amber ones, a silent agreement was made over their growls and nips, as the female kept trying to take clawed swings against him through the poisonous, green hued glowing bars..

' Keep fighting me , I won't leave you and I won't allow you to push me away, not this time'

Inuyasha

' I will ! I promise you when I get out of here I will kill you where you stand ,so I don't have to see the creepy

and unerving look in your eyes, anymore ..'Kagome's beast

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Splintered Souls

~ Chapter Seven ~

Becoming The Beast Known To Be

By Inuyashas Youkai

Morning came as growls came from the madeshift cell withholding the beast's fiery wrath from being unleashed into the open . Kagura soon came into her sights with the promise of being walked ,and to be fed . Once a way was made for her to enter , Kagura placed a collar and leash before either Sesshomeru or Inuyasha had moved to remove the cells holdings. Through the barriers of Kagome's muzzle rumbled a muffled snarl as Kagura was led past the two demon brothers, while they breathed a relieved sigh. As the two followed somewhat behind them and a group consisting of members of Sesshomeru's personal assembly to send word for the rest of his brothers pack amongst Kouga's clan to join there cause. A watchful eye always stayed on Kagura and her interaction with her pet Kagome by Inuyasha as his brother slyly noted him.

Once Kagura and Kagome made their movements to settle within it as her master released her into the open to run through the blades of grass on all fours , transforming into a broad Inu hanyou beast with striking inky fur with blotches of silver streaks running through it . From a safe distance both Inuyasha and Sesshomeru stood watching back in awe of the full changes ocurred before their very eyes. Of Course the lingering scars from forgotten wounds still lingered within the bare spots in her fur and the place where hers ears were nothing was in its place but Kagome was moving freely about . To his past mate's eyes delighted if for anything else Kagome was for the time no longer chained like a discarded animal and if it is with his last breath she would stay that way.

The demoness trotted excitedly through the foliage as she awaited for her master's first offering of live prey but wasn't brought to her by Kagura Kagome noticed with some disapointment though took the offered meal as she reconized the same pained eyes as her master now stood behind her while rubbing her stubs to calm her. The very same Inu Hanyou stood a distance away releasing a few live boar into her claimed territory as both stood back while watching Kagome tear with feral vigor into the unsuspecting prey wide open to feed. Kagura stood in near proxiemiety to Inuyasha before she decided to speak.

" Not that you are entitled to answer but I am rather curious as to why are you doing this ?"

" I am doing this for her ..." Inuyasha gazed hauntingly at his past mate with longing as images of her passing still tortured him

" But why?" Kagura insisted

" Because even though she might not remember anything of me or the others, even what happened ,but I do and it haunts me that I couldn't do anything to stop it . My mate died after many times believing the only lies she knew with nothing to comfort her to be left alone with the pain , blame, and in the end thanking me for it when it was my stupidity who got us here in the first place .. Naraku took everything away without so much as knowing any comfort from her pain breaking her no longer seeing, hearing, or feeling the sligtest touch nor the faintest words telling her the truth .. I couldn't give her anything in return for what she had given me from before when she still lived but I owed her everything , and now that I can repay her I will . Regardless if she knows why. " Inuyasha sighed

" You know even though her human memories aren't with her ,I think your right I believe she still retains the feelings she held with those people.. What I wish to know as she is now my pet is why does she have such hatred for Kikyo and such avoidance for you" Kagura pressed

" Something happened shortly after I took her as my mate , and Kikyo 's actions that succeded to pull me into hell are what got Kagome caught by Naraku , leading her to believe that I abandoned her to die , along with my pup , while I stayed with Kikyo.. I guess maybe she feels the way towards me is because of the pain I caused her Kagome's demon is afriad to get close to me so she wouldn't feel that once again within her demon spirit as she had within her human and hanyou side. Kikyo well Kagome's demonic hatred I can only assume stems from that as well only I also believe it also bares the same for her own human soul as well because the last moments in my connections with her I saw what Naraku had done to kill her and the feelings she felt before death gave in and heeded her wishes. I only hope that someday I might be able to help her heal enough at least not to fear me .."

" My pet only fears the look you possess within your eyes as it gives her uncomfortable feeling maybe acquired from before she passsed. Though I think theres a chance to bring her back if Naraku still holds her soul intact .. It would be a rough road to go down and it would take time . If we could what would you be willing to do to have Kagome back?"

" To have my only mate back with me alive would be my only dream I carry with me but I also know the liklihood of it but if I was given a chance to do it all again I would do anything to have Kagome back "

" Very well then mutt " " Kagome .. Come on time to go in .." Kagura called out in one breath as Inuyasha unbeknownst to her knelt upon his knees and appeared as though he was submitting to Kagura's pet as she turned fully behind her

Kagome as she trotted back towards her master Kagura noticed the same Inu Hanyou from before as she unbelievably noticed his sunbmittance towards her when she came close. A little taken aback as Kagome wasn't sure what action to take in response to the hanyou male but something struck her as odd as it seemed a feeling slowly emerged inside her. Not knowing whether to trust this new development or not but felt she owed him something , and maybe the mutt may lose some of the awful reminding pain held within his eyes . Kagome , while walking past with her head lowered some lightly brushed against his to nuzzle and nudge him to raise his in offered acceptance with scrutiny of his gesture.

Carrying the slight smile that grew upon his face when their eyes met ,before she licked his cheek when his eyes somewhat lessened in the devastation found in them still existed and became too much so she walked foward to Kagura after making sure he followed behind . Inuyasha felt somewhat hopeful afterwards that maybe his mate would forgive him , and possibly they both would be given another chance . This time if he had wouldn't be wasted , but be everyday cherished so Kagome would then always know just how much she truely meant to him..

' Kagome .. I would do anything for another chance and I would fight for it just so you know what Naraku prevented in the end.. If nothing else its the only thing I ask for until then I will spend every moment to make you feel like you can trust me again and not fear me..'

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Splintered Souls

Chapter Eight

~ Within The Beast ~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Over the next few days were quiet, but everyone were antsy to just get out for awhile , so now Inuyasha was standing waiting impatiently waiting for his brother, and Kagura , so that they can go , as they had left sometime ago encirclling the perimeter before they head out. Seeing Kagome laying sprawled out on a futon as she stretched out like a cat , and then settle back down , made him happy that she could be trusted outside her cell ,to be free, but still sadened she was still in this situation to begin with . Finally squating down close to where she laid but not enough to affend her , while he stood guard over what was still his.

Peering squinted eyes from the spot laid out for her , as she no longer needed a cell , unless someone were to anger or toment the beast , but as she scanned her surroundings , her eyes once again fell upon that of the hanyou sitting nearby.. Angered still that her actions to be rid of his look in his eyes hadn't worked for long, the bitch then grew rather curious as to why those uncomfortable thing remained inside those eyes of his everytime that he turned his gaze upon her.. Not that she cared in the least because to care wasn't in her nature , but she didn't like the way it made her feel, and if they were ever going to get past this to escape the grasp her privious master had over her, they would have to get over their differences , if only for the task.

"Why do you do keep doing that dog!"

" What do you mean , Kag-?"

" Don't you dare call me that name ! Call me bitch , wench , pet , whatever but that name ..I hate that name cause I am not her, and if you ever confuse me for the dead bitch , I'll kill you agreement or not , Understood ? " Kagome waited for his nod then answered his question.

"I mean with your eyes , why do they look like that when you look at me ! I don't like it , it makes me feel rather angry .."

"I don't mean it to anger you , pet , but it's just the way I feel I guess when I look at you .. It's nothing against you , but I remember things of when we met previously .. Before you know , this , and well it hurts .."

"Why kind of things ? I don't recall seeing anything like you before .. Only when my master told me to go with her to fetch you ..."

"Understandable .. But those things , it hurts to talk about it , because it took away something very dear to me , and until I can set things right I can't do anything about it .."

" I'am merely curious , and I can wait ..."

" Later ... I think we are set to head out soon , but when we come back if you are willing to go somewhere with me .. I'll tell ya anything you want to know.."

Soon it was time to set out , as it had seemed because of recent events that they had to stay inside most of the time , or at least putting of what they still had to do , and that was to pair up with the others , and search out the still missing pieces of the jewel , one's that were still hiding from that of Naraku. Traveling along , allowing Kagome set the pace towards the scent that Inuyasha gave them , as it was a pressed sakura blossom within a sealed bag that Shippo had plucked for him to try , and cheer him up, and strangely still having enough of the scent to help. For it seemed now that she was in the open , the bitch loved the feel of leading the group , them to follow.

Something though had interupted the trail where the scent was leading them, when a foul scent rather came to them , or at least to them before the others because she carried no human soul with her , Kagome was like a demon hybrid , so her scences picked up things faster, and soon the wench released a growl..

"Pet ?" Kagura inquired before that of the hanyou , and the youkai yelled .

"Leash her now!"Both brother 's commanded for that of her safety alone .

" Pardon ?" The wind questioned as to their actions of demanding of her , but then when the presence grew close , she understood ..

But By then , it was too late...

The feral demon emerged in front the group stalkingly moving towards where she knew the hated presence would emerge with a snarl already on her tongue, with the taste of her demise on her tongue . Kagura made her way towards that of her pet , but then Kagome growled menacingly , for her to back off, before she turned back around awaiting for her prey . Kagome wouldn't allow neither occupants of those she traveled with to get close to her. Her stubs upon her head still listened carefully , her crimson eyes glared searching, as her nose caught everything that was missed by the prior two.

Watching her , as he to was staying alert for anything hidden while they waited for the approaching visitor , and because he knew who it was , became worried for his mate, as he allowed the demon within to be released to assist if things got bad . Inuyasha would allow his mate to pursue it as she wished but he wasn't about to leave her alone in doing it , no matter what his conscious about what he would do , it mattered not , as long as his mate was safe , and so soon he stood next to her , snarling his intent towards her objections.

" You ! Mutt , if you know whats good for you , you'll stand down ..."

"No mate ! I won't I'll let you pursue this , but I won't stand there , and watch you get hurt, never again ..! So deal with it bitch!

" Mate ? ! I'am not your mate .. So is that why .. Your the one , the one who sired

me ? Very well .. But ,Don't interfere! I'm warning you !" Kagome seethed .

" I'am out , unless a threat comes known she's all yours" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome greedily anticipated the bitch only coming shortly through the trees that she was excitedly alternating her weight from side to side, as she snarled and drueled heavely . The moment the image that has taunted her , and continually teasing her so long like a piece of meat , held out by Naraku's hand to torment her, now alone with nothing holding her back, materializing in front of her , Kagome leapt towards it , to tear it apart.

TBC...


End file.
